


Trust Me

by Renaokbye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homo, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaokbye/pseuds/Renaokbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jade Harley. You live in an apartment with your girlfriend, Nepeta Lejion. Today is special.</p>
<p>~I suck at summaries. This is my first fanfictions ever. It's short, but check it out c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Jade x Nepeta fluff. First Fanfic. ;-;

You wake up to something of a tricky situation. You have an adorable girl that resembles a cat draped over you, yet you have a powerful need to use the restroom. You consider a way to remove yourself, but as you look down at Nepeta's sleeping form, your needs quickly disappear. Instead, you begin to gently twirl strands of her black hair in your fingers. A smile plays on your lips as she purrs, shifting ever so slightly in her sleep. You wonder if she's dreaming of you.

Your name is Jade Harley. You will be turning eighteen in four days. Of course, you already live in an apartment with your lovely girlfriend Nepeta, who is 8 Alternian Solar Sweeps old. (17.3 Earth Years) You live a comfortable life. You seriously wouldn't ask for more.

As you were making a brief summary of your life, you notice the cat-troll stir. She slowly looks up at you, batting her eyes to get the sleep to go away. She looked purrfect in the morning light, looking up at you with those innocent eyes. "Good morning," you whisper, almost fumbling over your words. Nepeta's smile grows as she hears your voice.

"Good morning," she chirps, eyes shining. She was like your own wake up call.. You finally remember why you were up in the first place. Your face goes a bit red as you say quickly, "I have to go use the restroom." Nepeta giggled at your embarrassment, but slid off of you silently. In one quick movement you were in the bathroom.

You sighed in relief as you walked back into your room. You're quickly at a lost for words, or well, anything. Nepeta is stretched out, her slender grey legs crossed. She was on her side, and you could see a bit of cleavage as her tank top was down slightly. Your face turns red, but you try to hide your awkward state as you slide back in beside her. 

You'd have to admit sooner or later; but you and Nepeta had honestly never gone past quick pecks on the lips, because you did not want to force her into anything. Sometimes you'd think that Nepeta wanted more, but you could never be sure.

As you quietly rambled in your head, Nepeta turned and pushed herself against you. "Jade." Your eyes were supposed to meet her eyes, but they wandered to her chest. Perfectly rounded, you were a bit jealous. But, then again, in a way, they were yours too. "Nepeta."

In seconds Nepeta's lips were on yours, soft and inviting. Her kiss held the desperation you'd been feeling, so when you tugged on her lip, she allowed you entrance with a mewl of excitement. Your hands, that had been resting on her hips, found their way up, scooping her breasts lightly. Nepeta let out a quick gasp, that led to a bit more of a begging kiss. You could tell she enjoyed this as much as you. You found yourself groping, like grasping soft wads of cotton. Nepeta slid herself on top of you, only breaking the kiss to let out a few gasps.

You were excited to the max, and your hands found their way under her tanktop, and it slid effortlessly over her head. You honestly gaped at her mounds. "N-n.." You couldn't form words. She blushed and used an arm to cover them. "Sorry," she began to reach for her shirt, but you grabbed both her hands in your own. You kissed her lips. "I love you.. Do you.. Do you trust me?" You whisper in the sexiest possible voice you can muster. She blushes, and nods. "I do.." You kissed her lips again, and rolled on top. She wrapped her legs around your waist, and you kissed her jaw and down her neck until you found a tender spot. You nipped, and the most beautiful noise escaped your partner. You could feel yourself getting on at the sounds of Nepeta's moans and heavy breathing. "J-Jade..!" She gasped your name as your mouth came to her left nipple. She ached her back, but tried so hard to lean up. You went back to her lips. She stopped you for a moment, staring at you. "I.." She looks down. "What's wrong?" You ask worriedly. "I want you to be my first.." She whispered so quietly. Your eyes went wide. "Are you sure?" You wouldn't mind letting her take your virginity, either. Nepeta nodded. You smiled and took her lips again. Her hands found your shirt, and soon you were even. 

You were the happiest girl in the world. The night led on as you could imagine. A beautiful thing to behold.

THE END


End file.
